TOMOE'S FANFICTION WRITER MEME:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: ... Be warned for a bit of bad words, and yaoi... D ItaDei, KakuHida, some other hints too. Yes, this is a writing meme.


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Hana: I'm Hana... uh... I hate introduction things because I never know what to say, but yeah... I'm Uchiha-obsessed, and even more so with ItaDei. My lovely, cute, wonderful pairing. I think my username said it...

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

Hana: I started reading by accident... ItaDei... and I fell in love. Then I decided to write something, which turned out to be another pairing I love, KakuHida, and then I wrote many... but mainly ItaDei.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

Itachi: About Deidara and I being kind of out of character, being fluffy and things... she also writes about Deidara's ass sometimes, and about my incredible, big dick. Even so, until KunoichiWolf (Deidara) showed up, she was terrible with lemons.

Dei: She writes about other people, too, but she loves writing us, yeah. *Smiles.* We're just too awesome for her to resist.

Itachi: *Rolls eyes and fucks Dei.*

Hana: *Cough* Anyway, on with it. *Grabs camera and films, then goes to next question.*

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters, or are you a fandom whore?**

Itachi: As we said, before, she loves writing us. Mostly us, all the time. But...

Hidan: The bitch also fucking loves 'Kuzu and I, but she's too Jashin-damned inexpedient in KakuHida. Now she's trying to fucking change that.

Hana: Yes, that... and I would write about other animes/mangás, too, but my watchers would torture and kill me, because I am writing my own stories, their requests and rps with Dei.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

Hana: *Checks on dA.* Well, according to dA, it's SasuNaru – FAMILY. So unfair. That was a rushed stupid over-used-theme fanfic, in my opinion. People probably click it because it's SasuNaru. *Sigh* Anyway, I think if there's anything that would deserve that, it would be...

Itachi: ItaDei – SUNSET, for being so cute. Even nee-chan has to love it.

Hidan: Fucking KakuHida – HOLD ME, even if I don't curse much in the Jashin-damned thing.

**6. Forget other people, what's the fanfic you've written you're most proud of?**

Hana: ItaDei – SUNSET is my best oneshot, even if it's short. About long fanfics, people seem to love TORASUTO, but I guess AMAZONS has my high hope.

Konan: She doesn't even know what to do once TORASUTO ends, some chapters from now... maybe two or three. So she has her hopes high on Pein-chan and I.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

Hana: Most things are pretty easy, and the things that before were ha- uh, difficult now seem to be somewhat easy. But those things are still _hard_, if you get me. *Smirk.*

Deidara: *Slaps forehead.* We're going to censure this so much for dA, un.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**

Hana: Uh... fine... One day, Itachi was alone, bored and... horny. Yes, you heard me right. But there was another problem, aside from the obvious tent in his black pants. His boyfriend was nowhere around to take care of the huge erection, and he couldn't deal with it alone. So he texted Deidara, in clear letters that read:

"Dei, come home now. We have an emergency, so please be quick. I need your help."

Of course he knew the blond would be worried, but he really needed help. And so, for five minutes he waited, until the door shot open and there was Deidara with a worried expression. _'So cute! I want to fuck him now.'_ Thought Itachi, grabbing the blond and throwing him on the couch, and doing censored things to him.

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/ clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Hana: Huh? Oh... not really. It's funny, because as soon as something becomes "cliché", people stop writing it, and un-cliché it. *Giggles.*

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

Hana: *Shakes head* I don't hate them. And... I do write about Dei's eyes, and uke Dei is over used, but he deserves it, and... other things. But I don't hate any. Actually, it's pretty hard for me to hate something. Oh, but Dei isn't total uke with me, no... he's seme with Saso, and... ok, I'll shut up before I say any spoilers.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Hana: Naruto fandom, and of course. I wrote first KakuHida, which I am going back to writing, and I maintain my ItaDei. *Smile.*

Deidara: Seems like I won't get rid of Ita's dick so early, un.

Itachi: You like it, Deidara. *Smirks.*

Deidara: *Blushes.* Next question, yeah.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Itachi: She loves writing about Dei and I, as previously repeated thousands of times.

Deidara: She does that claiming that we're awesome and cute, and a perfect pairing, and we can fit in any situation for any kind of fanfics.

Itachi: So she uses and abuses us.

**13. What would you call your writing "stile"?**

Hana: Romantic, sometimes humor, but mostly fluff and/or drama. I tried angst one or some times, and I have to write more. Later on.

Itachi: And sometimes dirty, dirty things. She said she's going to write more of those soon.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Hana: Oh, yes, I read lots of fanfictions. I read lots of ItaDei, even if there aren't that many about them, and senpai's fanfics, of course. She is awesome, as well as many other writers... Dei-chan, Danna, Misa-chan, Rae-kohai, Kaiya, and others.

**15. Name one thing you'd love to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

Hana: Something that would make my watchers kill me, torture me, burn me and others. Actually, I do write it... I just don't publish it. *Evil grin.*

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded bloated ego?**

Hana: Eh, critics are fine with me. Haters are not critics, mind you. But when it's constructive criticism, I gladly take it and see if I can work on the spots pointed, and if it's not so... oh, bad critics or haters can gladly be ignored.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

Itachi: Quiet? Are you kidding? She listens to blasting rock on a high volume to write. Silence is only for when she's reading something interesting. My ears are sore from that... Actually, she is listening to 1985 now.

**18. What inspires you?**

Hana: Friends, music, pictures, illustrations, sounds, words, spelling errors (WTF? O.O), and... Danna! She inspires me for both fanfics and music, I've written lots of songs because of her. Dei also gives me lots of crazy inspiration. *Chuckles.*

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

Hana: Well... We're insane. And completely strange. And multitasking. And we need to work harder to get better... Harder, better, faster, stronger~ *Laughs.*

Itachi: ... O... ok...

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

Tobi: Hmm... Tobi tags Rae-chan. *Smiles cutely.* Rae-chan will do it for Tobi?

Madara: I tag... if I tag me, I'll be killed, so I'll tag Kunai.

Itachi: I tag my uke. *Smirks.*

Deidara: I would tag Misa-chan, but I know how busy she is, the same goes to Kaiya-chan, yeah... so I tag... Uzu-san.

Hidan: Saby-chan.

Hana: I think the boys already tagged... so yeah... don't blame me...


End file.
